


Herited curse

by Kyra (Angel_Kyra)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Sinja, kind of implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Kyra/pseuds/Kyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though you left as abruptly as you arrived, I couldn't ask for more than this herited curse that unfrozed my heart. (really short drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herited curse

**Author's Note:**

> Actual first fiction I've written in English so I apologize in advance for any mistake!

The story of a boy  
Who thought his heart was frozen for good,  
To whom they only taught hatred and cruelty;  
A boy who didn't realized that his childhood has been stolen  
But only saw blood and rage.  
And still you gave your hand  
To that boy who didn't know what mercy and kindness was,  
And who didn't have or need any reason to pursue what he was due to do  
Nor to assent and give up to you.  
You accepted him,  
You taught him life, and that granted you devotion in return.  
For many years one meant little thing without the other;  
That boy grew to be your half  
He gave you everything, as you brought him to life  
But the skies haven't been so kind with yours  
And you abandoned that little boy.  
You left me alone,  
With that burden which weighs as much as your curse.  
I told you that I will follow you until the end  
And yet I can't reach you from where you are now.  
I must continue, even though you're at light-years away  
Because that is now my duty,  
To live with a grief I didn't ask for  
And make live your memory eternally.  
I told you a long time ago that my heart has frozen;  
Yours still lives in this country, replacing each beat of mine.  
My heart is unfrozen and now bleeding,  
But I could not ask for more.


End file.
